


Roses

by Cassidy_Winchester666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attitudes, Carter is the Princess Of Hell, Carter loves Sam And Dean, Crack Fic, Dean loves Carter but still loves Cas, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Emotions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Hot Sex, I need to stop tagging, Making Love, Multi Chapter, Possesive!Sam, Possible Character Death, Smut, You might cry, angry!cas, confused!dean, decisions are made, eventual destiel, protective!Dean, protective!Sam, pssshhhh whatever, sad!Cas, she can't decide, unsure feelings, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Winchester666/pseuds/Cassidy_Winchester666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Both the brothers looked down and saw a red rose with a note attached'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roses

"Well it isn't my damned fault that she knew you two imbeciles were coming!"

"How do we know that for sure Crowley, you could be double-crossing us!"

"Because I have witnesses that say otherwise!"

Carter listened through the door as her father spoke with two men. She knew it was wrong to do so, but she was worried. He father hadn't been normal in months. Not since, the 'incident'. He didn't like to talk about it much. 

She heard one man start raising his voice.

"Well bring 'em out here!" 

Carter walked through the doors. Her blonde curls bouncing with every step. She wore a black dress and red pumps. Everyones heads snapped up to look who came in.

"Darling what are you doing in here!?" Her father said slightly angry. 

"Testifying for your ass. Now you must be the Winchesters!" Carter smirked. "I see you think my father told Aline you were coming, but he didn't or couldn't have rather. He was here with me tending to my hellhound, Juliets injuries after a group of hunters harmed her badly" 

"Wait... Crowley has a kid? How?" Sam Winchester asked.

"Well when two people really love each other-" Dean cut her off.

"Yeah we got that but what are you exactly? Are you full demon or a hybrid?" He questioned.

"I am an angel/demon hybrid, sweet pea" She answered.

"So you ya know- with a fucking angel!" Sam yelled to Crowley

"Yes. Let's not talk about my sex life in front of my child thank you!" Crowley said annoyed.

"You mean the one that no longer exists right." Carter said laughing.

"Don't start with me again Carter Elizabeth! I will make you clean the hellhound cages!" Her father snapped.

"Aww ewww no!" She exclaimed in disgust.

"Anyway do either of you know anything on Aline's location?" Dean asked.

"Give me a few minutes okay? I can summon her." Carter said grabbing a bowl and walking around the room, gathering ingredients. They watched as she drew a devils trap on the floor and carefully stepped away.

When she was done, she got her matches ready and began reciting the spell.

"Demon Alina servus infernum vocat fidem tibi de rebus mihi in Lehi, et haec belli tempora. Talis forma, si victus est fides tua, et damnati punientur in profundum inferni, quo cruciabuntur rectus aeternum"

(Translation: Demon Aline, servant of Hell, I summon thee and bind thee to myself for important matters regarding loyalty during these times of war. If any form of such loyalty is broken, thy will be punished and damned straight to the depths of Hell where she will be tortured for eternity)

Carter finished the spell and watched as Aline appeared in the middle of the devils trap. When she was aware of her summoner, she bowed respectfully.

"Princess Carter." Aline spoke.

"Ahh Aline. So long since I have been in your presence. I see to it that you are aware of why you're here?" Carter said sitting on her throne and sipping a glass of whiskey. Aline shook her head.

"Well it seems that you have been causing trouble for the Winchesters even AFTER both my father and I said they were not to be harmed or toyed with. But the worst of it all is that you have been trading our secrets with other forces. Now you do realize that is a violation in loyalty and it is punishable by eternal torture that will be enforced by myself. Remember what happened to your sister Artalia? Well the same is to happen to you after the events that have occured. Back in the Pit it is for you." Carter said smirking and sipping her whiskey. Aline shook her head with a look of fear on her face.

She whistles and Juliet appeared at her side. She pointed to Aline and said her three favorite words.

"Sick 'em girl!" 

Alines screams echoed through the room as she was torn to pieces. Both Winchester boys cringed and Crowley stood emotionless. When the screams halted, Juliet walked over to Carter and sat on her lap, still growling softly. Aline's body disappeared.

"Well okay then.. I guess we'll go." Dean said..

"Would you like me to show you out?" Carter asked sweetly.

"Um sure? I kinda forgot the way out." Sam replied shakily.

"Alright. Father, I will return shortly. Juliet, come." She said motioning for them to follow her as the doors swung open.

Both Winchesters didn't want to admit it but, she was scary and sexy at the same time.

Upon their departure she left them both with a vibrant red rose with a note atrached- 

'Until next time boys -Carter xoxo'

Carter's Outfit- http://www.polyvore.com/negotiations/set?id=131768650


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter is having some mixed emotions

2- Gravity

Carter sat in her room thinking to herself of the Winchester brothers. Her hands stroking Juliet's fur softly, the hellhound letting out small snores. Carter groaned as she heard her father's voice down the hall.

"Carter! The squirrel and the moose are here to see you!" He yelled.

"Coming!" Carter padded down the hallway, Juliet trailing behind as per usual.

"Hey Carter." Sam said when she walked into the room. Dean gave a small wave. 

"Sam. Dean. What's wrong?" She asked. Juliet let out a growl behind her.

"Oh hush you, go lay down!" She snapped, Juliet trotted to her bed with her head down.

"Um. We are having some more issues with demons. There's a whole warehouse full of 'em and we can't clear that many out, its a suicide mission. We were wondering of maybe you could help us?" Sam questioned timidly, knowing she was in a sour mood.

"Yeah. I got it. No worries. Just- I was in the middle of some important heir-to-the-throne Hell business. I'll deal with that later okay?" She said. 

"More like daydreaming." Crowley said behind her.

"Shut up Dad! I was not!" Carter squeaked, red sneaking up her face. Crowley laughed and walked away, shaking his head.

"Twenty somethings!" He muttered.

"Okay so if you will..." She said and snapped her fingers. The boys found themselves seated back in the implala. A rose sat on the dash.

"DAMMIT! She irritates the living fuck out of me." Dean growled, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"Easy dude." Sam said. "She isn't all that bad actually. Compared to Crowley..". Dean muttered a reply and grabbed the note under the rose.

"Took care of that for you boys. Need anything else, don't hesitate to ask. Summon me or something though because my dad isn't too fond of humans in the palace. Especially you two. Until we meet again Winchesters. Love, Carter xxx" Dean read it aloud.

"She usually comes through though. More than Crowley anyway, I wonder who she gets it from." Sam said re-reading the note and admiring the flow of her cursive writing. He stuck it in the glove compartment along with the other one. Baby roared to life, snapping him out of his daze.

"Dude, you got a thing for her or something?" Dean teased.

"And you don't? C'mon dude.." Sam laughed.

"She is hot. I gotta admit." Dean said and drove off.

\\\//

Carter sipped her whiskey and sketched another portrait of a rose. She always had a thing for them. Their smooth petals and sharp thornes. It was a way to describe her, pretty but still dangerous.

Somehow in the midst of drawing a rose, she began to draw Sam. Carter ripped the paper out of her sketch pad and threw it into the blazing fire.

"Boy troubles?" Asked a voice behind her.

"That obvious?" She said sheepishly.

"You look like A love sick hellhound darling." He said.

"What do I do?! I like both of them." She groaned, flopping onto her bed.

"Which one sticks out more to you, maybe with how they are as a person?" Crowley suggested. He wasn't too happy about it but he had to suck it up because Carter has finally started to talk to him again and he missed it.

"Honestly, Sam. He just has that compassionate personality with the few mean streaks on occasion if you catch him on the wrong day. He just ugh! I am gonna go crazy I swear." She said pulling at her hair slightly.

"Sleep on it and see how you feel in the morning. Okay?" He kissed her forehead.

"Okay Dad. Goodnight. Love you." She yawned.

"Love you too Carter Sauce." And he left. 

'He hasn't called me that since I was little' She thought with a small smile on her face. She pulled the covers up over her body and drifted off to sleep.

-A/N~ OMG SO I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER AND I AM SO SORRY. I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND I HAD TO DO SUMMER READING AND SHIT SOOO AHHH okay love y'all bye ;) 

P.s Awww the daddy/daugher feels ;) see Crowley isn't all bad

Bye babies xoxo c:


End file.
